


That Nude Beach

by Idontwantthistoend



Series: Hidashi Goes Public [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, But More Like Sea Sex, Butt Plugs, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Don't Like Don't Read, Exhibitionism, M/M, Motorcycles, Nude Beach, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwantthistoend/pseuds/Idontwantthistoend





	

Hiro was 20 now, Tadashi 28, and were now officially together. Two years ago today they had came out to Aunt Cass, who was fine with it. She'd shrugged, saying,

 

"You love who you love,"

 

They were eternally grateful to her, and though they had moved out the year before they came out, they still spent Sundays with her, talking about nothing, eating, eating, and watching Game of Thrones. 

 

Today they had decided on going to the only nude beach in San Fransokyo, feeling they had earned the break from their business, Hamada Inc. where they sold their inventions, gaining several thousand dollars, enough to give them a good home and basic luxuries. 

Hiro ended up working a 9 inch black dildo into his hole, only a tiny bit smaller than Tadashi's 10 inch cock, into his hole, thrilled at the concept of people seeing it in him, giving him pleasure with every move he made. 

They set up their area, thankful for life hacks, and sick of sand in their asscracks. They raced to the ocean, laughing and pushing each other under the still water, about to their chests, making it easier, Hiro almost came numerous times from the friction, but he help back, biting his lip. 

 

During their antics, Hiro had somehow ended up with his feet wrapped around the older man's waist, hands tangled in Tadashi's hair. 

 

They stayed their, breathing heavily and huge smiles threatening to split their faces. After a few seconds, their breathing slightly contained and eyes traveling downwards, landing on lips. 

 

They crashed their lips together in a fevered heat, Hiro grinding in his older brother with tongues and teeth clashing in a hot mess. 

 

 

"We-We're in public Hiro, we can't, y-you know this,"

 

Tadashi whispered heavily, but as he said these words his hands gripped Hiro's bum, squeezing. Hiro moaned, whispering back,

 

 

"Yes we can, there are only a couple of people here, they won't notice,"

 

 

"No we can't, what would happen if someone saw us? They could report us. We could be sent to jail,"

 

Tadashi rambled, still kissing Hiro while pulling out the buttplug, popping it into Hiro's mouth, who sucked harshly. 

 

Hiro whined against his shoulder and legs trembling so badly that they threatened to unlink. Tadashi lined his cock up with Hiro's hole, and slowly lowered him onto his dick, who was falling apart in his arms, like every time they had sex, which was every day. Tadashi groaned as Hiro's heat enveloped him, right as always. 

 

"S-so tight. Oh my God, so tight. How are you so tight? Holy fuck,"

 

Tadashi said, thrusting into Hiro, sucking a love bite in between his collar bone and neck, tongue flicking over the bite. 

 

Hiro could only groan in response, silently begging him to go harder, faster. Tadashi's hips snapped against the others, ripples emanating through the water. 

 

Soon white clouds of semen billowed around them as Hiro came, biting down hard on his butt plug as each spurt turned the water a little whiter. Rashid thrusts turned choppy and uneven, chasing his own orgasm. a few more thrusts, and his was cumming into Hiro, who was moaning at the feeling of his brothers seed spreading warmth through his whole body. 

 

Tadashi stood there, cock still pumping into his brother, whispering about how "good his little baby was" and how "I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight, you won't be able to walk for a while damn week,"

 

He pulled the butt plug out of Hiro's mouth, demanding he not let a drop of his cum out. He pulled out, Hiro clenching to not let anything out as Tadashi worked to plug back into his asshole. Once it was secured, Hiro slipped from his grasp, and tadashi helped him to the shore, skin flushed. 

 

Everyone was staring at the wrecked twink, some were sporting erections, other were full on masturbating. Their eyes followed Hiro's bum all the way to their towels, many groaning at the sight of the large black butt plug contrasting against his milky skin.


End file.
